This invention relates to an automatic bench tool for automatic cable tie tensioning. The new automatic cable tie-tensioning tool illustrated herein is a special adaptation for closing workpiece bags containing shippable product.
In the past, workpiece bags have been closed with metal ties. However several persistent problems have plagued the efficiency of such ties. When metal ties are not properly formed, fluid within the workpiece bag is able to escape, causing leakage and mess. Further, many products sold within workpiece bags are sold by weight and any escape of fluid necessarily reduces the accuracy of measured unit weight. A wholesaler purchasing a product at one unit weight may discover that the product has lost weight in transit due to seepage around the tie area. The consumer too, experiences this difficulty. Further, juice from certain products such as poultry, is corrosive, thus the metal tie's efficiency is hampered by corrosion. These factors contribute to the need to create a tie made from a non-metallic substance. It is known to provide individual cable ties that an operator must apply individually as well as hold workpiece bags having the open ends bunched to accommodate the closing of the tie.